


La cita

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahí estaban ahora los dos, en la noche de San Valentín en una cita que ninguno de los dos había querido realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cita

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias a una película y una canción que sirven de inspiración.

Todo había comenzado como una broma. McGee lo había retado mientras bajaban del ascensor diciéndole que nunca se atrevería a pedirle una cita por San Valentín a su compañera, y él no iba a dejar que el novato se burlara de él. Ahí mismo, al llegar a la altura del escritorio de su compañera, le preguntó si saldría con él ese día en la noche.

Para su total estupefacción, la chica le había dicho que pasara por ella a las 8:30. Al recordarle que era San Valentín, ella lo había mirado seria y le había dicho que esperaba entonces que tuviera reservaciones en algún lado.

Ahora estaban allí, en una mesa para dos, con velitas en candelabros con forma de corazón y una entrada gratuita de mariscos cortesía de la casa. Aquella cita le costaría cara a su bolsillo y a su salud mental. No había encontrado forma de cancelarla y ahí estaba, más nervioso de lo que nunca estaría dispuesto a admitir y ella más guapa de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Tenía una expresión indescifrable. Parecía bastante cómoda, pero le era imposible saber qué pensaba de esa noche. En ocasiones le parecía que se estaba riendo de él, en otras, lo miraba con una picardía que lo hacía creer que era una cita real.

No podía saberlo y ella no parecía dispuesta a darle ninguna pista. Mantuvieron una conversación ilógica mientras llegaba la comida y se pasaron el resto de tiempo hablando de las últimas ocurrencias de Abby, la visita de la semana anterior de la novia de Palmer y los extraños gustos musicales de la víctima de su último caso.

Aquella era la cita más extraña de su vida. Bien podrían haber hablado lo mismo en la camioneta de NCIS comiendo falafel.

-Ok, ayúdame aquí – le señaló él al fin cuando les trajeron el postre. – Tú no eres Drew Barrymore y te vas a acordar de todo mañana.

Ziva lo miró sin comprender.

-Si esto te parece una cita normal, es que has tenido menos vida de lo que creía – añadió él.

En ese momento apareció la chispa de interés en los ojos de ella.

-¿Estás considerando esto una cita de verdad? – preguntó.

Su tono era más peligroso de lo que a Tony le hubiera gustado.

-¿Tú no? – Frunció el ceño al verla sonreír divertida. - ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una cucharadita de postre.

-Porque me lo preguntaste pensando que te diría que no.

No se había esperado aquello. Era cierto, claro, pero no pensó que sería razón suficiente para que ella aceptara. Ahí estaban ahora los dos, en la noche de San Valentín en una cita que ninguno de los dos había querido realmente.

Bueno, ella no la había querido. Que él no se la hubiera pedido de no ser por McEntrometido no significaba que no le hubiera gustado salir con ella.

Resopló y se recostó en la silla, mirando hacia la pista de baile, atrás de ella.

-Bueno, supongo que no es una cita normal… - Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. - ¿Pero es una cita de servicio completo?

Se rió ante la reacción de su compañera. Sus ojos se habían abierto sorprendidos y había erguido la espalda de inmediato, pero al verlo reír se detuvo a pensar un momento y lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Es de una película no? Creo que la vi… Es…

Tony le ofreció su mano.

-El guardaespaldas.

-¡Esa! – Seguramente la había recordado, porque puso una mano sobre la suya. – Bailar, ¿sí?

-Sí.

Tampoco había esperado que lo siguiera tan tranquilamente a la pista, menos cuando la música ese día eran solo baladas. Pero puso una mano en su hombro con suavidad y se dejó llevar.

-En el fondo esa canción es algo triste – comentó tras unos momentos.

Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Te acuerdas tanto de la película o lo dices en serio?

Por la mirada que le dirigió por respuesta, supo que definitivamente no recordaba tanto. Luego empezó a escuchar la letra de la canción y desvió la mirada de ella. Forzó una sonrisa, mientras inconscientemente la acercaba un poco más hacia él.

-Bueno, tampoco les resulta mal la noche mientras se queden callados.

Ella no replicó nada, y para su sorpresa recostó la cabeza contra su pecho. Tony decidió quedarse con eso, y dejar de poner atención a la letra que sonaba. Se preguntaba a quién se le ocurría tocar “Something stupid” una noche de San Valentín, aunque tenía que reconocer con amargura que a él le caía perfecto.


End file.
